


Team

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [10]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Heist, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “没有意料到他们会追到日本，”白马说，“是我的失策——”“可是全世界都知道要找白马探，就来 KID 大人的演出啊——” 黑羽得意的语调，白马忍不住咳嗽一声，一个惊愕的笑。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 8





	Team

**柯南/白黑 Team**

东京调情系列第10话

文/冰影

“已经很久没有这种感觉了！” 飞速的奔跑，KID的声音说，“自从工藤那家伙把他的黑衣团伙端了以后——”

“一点都不怀念，”白马冷静地说，“右边，九点钟方向——”

烟雾弹滚地而去，白衣怪盗拉着他飞奔上楼，一圈又一圈，语气轻松，“跟上！老了吗！”

白马咬着牙，撑住栏杆一个回旋踢，将追上的小喽啰踹回楼梯下面。

“嚯——可以嘛！” KID 回头看他，风一般赞叹的笑容，“也不要太抢我的风头啊！” 抬手射击，“打扰 KID 大人的演出已经没找你算账了！”

“没有意料到他们会追到日本，”白马说，“是我的失策——”

“可是全世界都知道要找白马探，就来 KID 大人的演出啊——” 黑羽得意的语调，白马忍不住咳嗽一声，一个惊愕的笑。

“没说错，” KID 双指并拢，朝他敬礼示意。“我最忠诚的追随者。”

东京，天台，夜风西斜，风速每小时三点二公里，十一个追杀者，受伤三个，迷倒四个，追上来的三个，不对，还有——

激光在虹膜上打出盲点，红点游移，礼服领口，白马条件反射往旁边扑，KID 顺手揽住他，白色斗篷如羽翼一般撑开。

“十年前就玩过的把戏。” KID 回过头，居高临下的神情，“以为我还会在意么。”

风停了，斗篷垂下来，KID 的力道大的出奇，将他推到墙壁后面，白色羽翼再次腾起。狙击子弹穿破夜空呼啸而来，KID 回手射出魔术扑克，轻巧地跳跃躲避，唱道：

“Shoot me down—— but I won’t fall ——I am titan——ni——um——”

“……” 白马注视着弹壳弹跳的轨道，身体外倾，环视周边大楼，又迅速躲回墙后，拿出手机迅速打字。KID 一路高进重复主歌，白马按下发送键，又往上看去。“暴露年龄啊，基德先生！”

KID 在空中翻身，落到对面巨大换气风扇台阶上，斗篷抚过他的头顶，像是轻柔的羽翼，KID 回过头，笑道：“也有永不过时的心情，侦探先生。”

天台门终于被撞开，KID 直起身，做打招呼状，三个追杀犯交换了一个眼神，为首的黑衣人指了指白马，伸手入怀。

“抢风头啊——” KID 说。

“闪开！” 对面的人用并不标准的日语说，“和你没关系。”

KID 哈哈大笑，落在白马身边，随后神情一敛，露出尖锐的笑容，像是划开夜风的刀。二十七岁的国际怪盗嘲讽地看着黑衣众人，说：“没关系吗？”

KID 缓缓抬手，单片眼镜闪过清冷的光。

“除了我，没人可以动他。”

三发魔术扑克，两个喽啰应声倒地，中间的黑衣人侧头险险躲过一击，手从怀里抽出，漆黑的枪口。白马从来不在参与 KID 演出的时候携带任何武器——

“我改主意了！” KID说，语调高了三分，带着些许黑羽的意味，“你还是配枪吧！”

对面的枪口抬高，左移，全世界都安静下来，Beretta M9，枪口初速381m/s，人类最快反应速度零点四秒，西北风向每小时九点六公里——是左还是右？——不可能不可能——必须——

KID 抬手，白马听从直觉，狠狠将他撞开，对面同时扣下扳机。巨大的冲撞力，白马身形微斜，肾上腺素冲击血管，痛觉尚未浮现，还有十五秒，唯一的窗口——

夜色下墨蓝的眼眸，紧缩的瞳孔，黑羽失措的眼神，零点三一秒，KID 的扑克脸归位。白衣怪盗回过头，一手撑住他的背脊，一手举起魔术枪，冷冷地说：

“找死。”

风直接扑在脸上，烟雾弹和随眠瓦斯完全失效，肩膀火辣辣地烧起来，精钢扑克射进墙壁的声音，手枪上膛，KID 带着他后退，一步，两步——

“高度不够，”白马说，“两个人的重量是会直接坠地的！”

KID 没有说话，安抚似的摸过他的背脊，白马的耳内轰鸣，却准确捕捉到机关就位的声音。白马反手抓住他的手腕，气息不匀地说：“你敢单独行动，我杀了你。”

黑羽的眼神。“你觉得，” KID 的笑容，“我就会放手吗？”

钢索破空的声音，猛然失重的感受，白马的身体离开天台，向后，越过黑衣人的头顶，魔术扑克紧追而来，黑衣人零点三秒的分神，手腕不由自主抬高，被击中，手枪抛向夜空，三点六一秒，白马劈手接住，翻腕，落地，开枪。

黑衣人应声倒地，白影闪身过来，解开钢索。肩膀一阵冷一阵热，白马持枪的手抖起来，KID 撑住他的腰，同样平行的手举着扑克枪，在他耳边说：

“绝不。”

白马轻笑一声，腰上的手握得紧了一点，风继续吹动，斗篷从身后裹住两人，白马向后看去，KID 朝着他眨了一下眼睛。

“日本……真是一个奇怪的国家……”

黑衣人拖着伤腿，手抖动着继续往怀里伸，魔术扑克精准射入他身边的地面，白衣怪盗朝他抬抬下颚。

“劝你不要，” KID 说。“结束了。”

地面上的红点游弋，抬起来，落在黑衣人的额头上。白马微侧过头，隔壁大楼上，服部转正棒球帽，面无表情地将狙击手按在墙外，工藤半卧扶枪，面色冷硬，杀气像雾一样。

“劝你不要啊——” KID 重复道，示意了一下对方流血的小腿，调笑的语气。“那边持枪的家伙可没有这么温柔了。”

警笛一波波接近，KID 回头张望了一下，白马对他点点头。服部隔空对他比了一个 OK 的手势，工藤巍然不动，狙击激光将黑衣人钉在地上。KID 踌躇了一下，又转过头。

“你流血了，”黑羽的语气。

“擦伤，”白马说，捂着肩膀示意天台的栏杆。“你还是不要给目暮警官添乱了。”

黑羽注视着他，少年般不服又倔强的眼神，白马无奈地笑笑，说，“安心啦。”

“KID 大人，”黑羽说，“是不会把你丢下的——这也太不绅士了——”

“我是真的不想一日三餐准备牢饭，你很麻烦的，”白马说，“何况如果你被搜查一科抓住，中森警官肯定会爆血管——”

“你们到底是什么人啊？” 黑衣人莫名道，看向白马。“你不是苏格兰场的侦探顾问吗？”

正在十年如一日斗嘴争吵的侦探和共犯回过头来，KID 嘲讽地朝他压了压帽沿，又指了指隔壁大楼，说：

“我们是——东京正义四人组啊。”

白马：“……”

黑羽又转过头来，严肃的眼神。“只能麻烦你和尼桑发展一段兄弟情了。”

白马：“………………”

第二天。

小报头条：[特版！关东名侦探互相扶持，再次联手击败国际犯罪团伙！] 照片上换了个发型就招摇过市的黑羽扶着面无表情的白马满脸臭屁地朝媒体致意。

白马放下报纸，冷静地转过头，看向站在身边的人。

“黑羽君，”白马说。“在家里可以不要这么全副武装么。”

KID 靠在墙边，手里掂着一个苹果，搜查二科送来的果篮，说：“呵。”

外面天光大亮，白马的目光从户外的大树移到室内，白日出现的 KID 比夜晚看上去还要嚣张，于是说：“你这全套衣服干洗起来很麻烦的。”

黑羽：“……”

客厅里电话在响，黑羽居高临下地注视着他，又收回目光，咬了一口苹果。

“……” 白马揉着眉间，“你是生气了吗。”

“抢风头啊——” KID 说，凉凉的语气，“中断我的表演，也太不礼貌了吧，大侦探。”

“虽说幕后主使还在调查，”白马说，“但是这里的安保还是可以的。” 白马将 iPad 放在一边，招了招手。“放松一点，黑羽君。”

黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，不情不愿地靠近了一点，嘀咕着说：“怪不得我会做那种梦。”

白马略是好笑地看着他，“喔？”

黑羽的眼睛转向卧室外浓密的树荫，白马恍然大悟地说，“啊~，原来黑羽君是想重现一下那个梦境吗？”

黑羽翻着眼睛说：“那是你吧，一个月催三回更新，真的以为是连载吗？”

黑羽把整个人都甩到床上，交叉着腿，向后靠去，白马给他让了点位置，又促狭地看着他。

“可是黑羽君的确有时候会半夜喊我的名字啊。”

黑羽惊悚地转过头，白马弯起嘴角，恶劣地说：“加班的时候少一点，周末的时候多一点。”

“……” 黑羽一摔苹果，说：“够了啊！”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“不是黑羽君一直抱怨加班影响娱乐生活的吗？”

“你适可而止啊，”黑羽严肃地点着他，“我肯请假照顾你就已经很够意思了，你还有什么非分之想？”

“请假是请假了，”白马说，“照顾……”

白马环顾四周。对方端来的爱心早餐吃完餐盘还扔在地上，上面堪堪平衡着方才咬了一半的苹果，黑羽拉过白马身上的床单神情自然地擦了擦手，挑衅地看着他。

“黑羽君还是很照顾我的心情的，”白马沉痛地说。

“呵，”黑羽面无表情地说。“你是觉得我不够贤惠吗。”

“……” 白马清了清嗓子，说：“贤惠。是一个有性别导向的词——”

白马停顿了一下，黑羽凉凉地说：“继续啊。”

“A gendered concept，”白马继续道，“An unfortunate, yet inevitable, byproduct of patriarchy; the male gaze — ”

“啊呀——”黑羽满脸无聊地向后仰去，“你还真是自我突破啊——”

白马把 iPad 拿起来，翻转朝着对面，点击播放当晚视频，原本在楼下等待 KID 却等来暗杀未遂的小报记者如潮水般围堵两人，屏幕上关东名侦探流露出些许慌乱，开始口不择言：[让一让！让一下道！这是外国友人！这家伙失血过多就会开始飚英文，没有人愿意看到那种场面的！]

黑羽：“……”

白马点击视频暂停，慢条斯理道：“Hyperbole. The use of exaggeration as a rhetorical device — ”

黑羽嘴角抽动，看上去十分忍耐，白马切换回日文，继续说：“假如使用不当，会有损当事人名声。”

“我说的哪句话不符合事实了，”黑羽说，“你不是经常一耍无赖就飚英文吗。”

“……” 白马选择性忽略对方用词，“我是说工藤君。”

“尼桑啊，”黑羽说，又摆了摆手，“他习惯了。我没有在镜头前学他卖萌就已经是很客气了！”

白马：“……”

黑羽十分得意，又说：“没有我，你现在还在医院里被警察和记者围攻。”

“是是，”白马说，“劳烦基德先生在东京另一头现身吸引火力。”

“我真是被你累死，”黑羽充满感情地说，“大半夜东京来回跑。”

“来回飞？”白马说，“冷吗。”

“当然冷啊！！”黑羽说，“喔，家里暖宝宝用完了，记得再下单。”

白马的嘴角上扬，黑羽不耐烦地摆摆手，看着天花板，说：“你真是好麻烦。”

“黑羽君就这么担心我吗。”白马说，“回来后一直寸步不离。”

黑羽斜着眼睛看他，说：“你要是在 KID 大人眼皮底下被搞死了，那我也太没面子了一点。”

“黑羽君是真的很忙啊。”白马说，“业务拓展除去宝物归还、宠物拯救、国际救援，又多了一个私人保镖，我都想代表警视厅给黑羽君颁发最佳市民奖。”

“呵，”黑羽面瘫地说，“有奖金吗。能升职吗。集齐七张能兑换年休假吗。”

白马：“……”

黑羽伸直了腿，双手交叉垫在后脑，向后仰去，说：“我真是受够你们侦探了——”

KID 的礼帽和床头板相碰，黑羽随手把它摘了下来，手一晃，朱丽叶扑腾着翅膀飞出房门。这是 KID 最近醉心苦练的技能，曾经在家多次近距离体验这种手法的白马由衷地感谢对方终于练出了，自己再也不需要被鸽子抓头或者帽子打脸，于是认真又缓慢地点了点头。

“你这又是什么表情，”黑羽说，“是我的手法还不够酷炫吗？”

白马又认真并缓慢地摇头，黑羽朝着他哧哧地笑，用大拇指指着自己，说：“主角。”

白马调整了一个礼貌的神情看着他。

“都是肩负重任的。” 黑羽说，又指指白马。“配角嘛——”

白马一脸和善地继续表示关注，黑羽想了一会儿，道：“别死就行了，哎呀，你还想有什么追求？”

“抓 KID 啊。”白马从善如流地说，“不是我的设定目标吗。”

“惨，”黑羽说，“永远不可能达到。”

白马伸手，凑近了一点，对方纹丝不动，白马把 KID 的单片眼镜取下，夹在指尖，侧头，弯起唇角：“不可能吗？”

黑羽眯起眼睛，两人指尖相触，单片眼镜再次换手，最终落在白马家居服胸前的口袋里。黑羽拍了拍他的胸口，力道轻柔，像是情人的安慰。“再接再厉吧，我的大侦探。”

早晨的阳光姣好，轻风抚过窗帘，身着白色礼服的怪盗靠着床板打盹，从一直不安分跃动着的指尖到耳边永远理不直的发梢都是属于他的黑羽快斗，白马微笑起来。

“又想什么，”黑羽半阖着眼睛说。

白马张开手，示意了一下，黑羽侧过头，看着他另一边的肩膀，白马说：“没事。”

黑羽稍微靠了点过来，肩膀抵着他没有受伤的一侧，在床单上的手动了动，白马伸手过去，摩挲着他的指节。

“别背着我被人搞死啊，”黑羽嘟哝着说。

白马笑着亲吻他的手。

黑羽伸了个懒腰，又说：“难得请假，把剧补完吧？”

“好啊，”白马轻松地说。“不过在那之前——”

客厅里的电话契而不舍地响着，白马拿起报纸，指着照片。

“你不和服部君解释一下吗？”

米花町2段21号B。

电话终于接通了，服部怒火滔天地甩着报纸，对着手机大吼：“能不能行啊——真把我当空气吗——”

沙发上的工藤面无表情地掏着耳朵：“退群算了。”

END


End file.
